Allen's Kokoro
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen was just a small robot that was built by a lonely scientist but as time went by he wanted to know why was he built what did the man work to until his life ended...


**Candy: Hello and we are both here to make another story HOORAY~!**

**Lavi: Yay~!**

**Allen: Yay…**

**Choco: You don't sound so excited~!**

**Allen: *Pales* YAY MOTHERFUCKERS!**

**Candy: Not exactly what we had in mind but it works~**

**Choco: Anyways Lavi can you do the disclaimer **

**Lavi: Sure~ Candy&Choco doesn't own D. Gray-man or any of its characters; they also don't own the song but only got the idea-ish off of it.**

**Candy&Choco: ONWARDS~!**

_Once there was a scientist in a small laboratory and his beloved boyfriend._

_They lived happily together until the unspeakable happened. The scientist's lover was diagnosed with an incurable disease. _

_The scientist worked to the bone to help him but his lover was soon dead. The scientist took his lover's body to the lab and tried to bring him back. The lonely scientist soon created a miracle and the scientist's lover the miracle robot opened its eyes and woke to the world._

"Now open your eyes."

The robot heard the voice and soon opened his eyes. The voice sounding familiar to him but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Good morning." The voice said again as the robot looked up with no emotion in his eyes.

"Good morning." The robot said with no emotion that showed in his eyes. The robot soon saw that it was his professor. Red hair held up in a bandana, dead green eye, and his firm lips set in a flat line.

"Do you know who I am?" The red head asked as he crouched on his knees to be eye level with the robot.

"You are my professor." The robot answered easily as he stood up straight in front of his professor.

"Is the system working properly?" The professor asked as he stood up with the robot.

"Yes there is no problem." The robot answered as soon as he asked and looked at him matching his face showing no emotion.

"Then your name is…Allen Walker." The professor said as he walked over to the computers to finish and write down the progress of the miracle robot. Allen soon followed wanting to help with the work.

The scientist soon closed all the programs and walked outside. Telling Allen to stay there till he came back and Allen obeyed. Allen waited patiently and soon received a message that was from this same laboratory same computer but not from this time. Allen opened the message and started singing with the music inside of him.

"_I was a robot made by a lonely scientist _

_To say how it was done_

_Miracle, miracle._

_But still missing_

_One thing that can't be made_

_That is called "KOKORO" __**(Heart)**_

_A program_

_A few hundred years_

_Left all alone_

_Robot of miracle?_

_Makes a wish_

_I want to know the thing that man was,_

_Till the end of his life_

_Making for me…_

"_KOKORO" __**(Heart)**_

_Beginning to move, Miracle accelerating _

_Why do my tears don't stop…_

_Why am I shaking? Why is my heart beat accelerating?_

_Is this what I hoped for..."KOKORO"? _

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, MYSTERY_

_I now know how be (feel) happy_

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, MYSTERY_

_I know how to be (feel) sad_

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, INFINITE _

_How deep and touching they are…_

_Now beginning to notice_

_The reason I was born_

_Being alone must be sad_

_Yes, that day, that time_

_In my body_

"_KOKORO" lives and is overflowing_

_Now I can say_

_Real words_

_I'd dedicating (it) to you_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO __**(Thank you)**_

_For giving birth to this world_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_For days we went through together_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_For everything you gave me_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_I will sing forever_

Allen soon finished the song as tears were falling from his face and didn't know why there were there. Allen wiped them off and put them down as mechanical malfunction and waited for the professor to come back. The professor soon came back and showed him some flowers that looked beautiful. They were white lilies that matched with his hair. But he didn't pay any attention to it until he receives orders of grabbing them.

The professor soon left disappointed that Allen didn't show awe or curiosity to grab the flowers. The professor tried another approach and got Allen's favorite outfit that he used to wear every day. Allen looked at him again in confusion seeing as he already has an outfit that oddly looked like a military outfit but was black with red outlines. The professor frowned again and set the outfit to the side.

Allen kept up with the professor's work everyday and even sung for him to try to sing with what the professor called emotion. He even did a few examples by singing himself.

"Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita-

"No Allen you need to sing with _emotion_." The professor said as he sung again. Allen recognized the song but didn't know how it felt so familiar to him or why?

They kept practicing with tests of singing and also the programs the improvements and wrote them all down. But the professor was always working separately on making this _heart _for Allen. Allen noticed what he was doing but never questioned it, and thought of it as the professor making him a gift.

Many years passed and there was very little to hardly any progress from when Allen first opened his eyes. The professor never gave up and continued his work. He never gave up no matter how difficult it was for Allen to understand the situation. He always worked separately for that heart and one day he cheered in joy when he was close to finishing but was to much for little Allen Walker to handle.

"Allen never open this system. It might be too much for you to handle." The professor said as he showed Allen the file he was talking about. Allen looked at the file "_**Heart"**_ and took it into his mind to never open the file.

Centuries has passed since that day and Allen had actually started to wonder what the professor was working till the end of his life. He walked over to the computer and opened the system that was forbidden to him and opened it. The professor's words ringing out to him. Allen closed his eyes as he felt the system surging into him. He suddenly felt tears falling from his eyes he was also shaking and his heart beat accelerating.

_Why do my tears don't stop_

_Why am I shaking? Why is my heart beat accelerating?_

_Is this what I hoped for…"KOKORO?"_

Allen thought as he reached out to the screen to see what was there and see what the professor was doing for him. Allen soon saw that it was pictures and videos being transferred into him. And many videos taking place inside him.

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, MYSTERY_

_I now know how be (feel) happy_

Allen thought as he saw when Mana picked him up from the streets and treated him as his own. And remembered how he met the professor for the first time and protected him from everyone and everything. And when the outfit he was wearing in his favorite patch of flower's the Lilies.

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, MYSTERY_

_I know how to be (feel) sad_

Allen thought as he remembered when he was abandoned from his own parents. Also when he was bullied all through his days at school. And when he found out he was diagnosed with the incurable disease and when he died a few years later.

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, INFINITE _

_How deep and touching they are…_

Allen thought as he tried to wipe his tears away. But couldn't and dropped down to the floor from his weak legs. And then curled up in a ball in sadness of his memories.

_Now beginning to notice_

_The reason I was born_

_Being alone must be sad_

Allen thought as he looked back to the remains of the professor or what was his lover.

_Yes, that day, that time_

_In my body_

"_KOKORO" lives and is overflowing_

Allen thought as he got up and remembered that day when he first sung the song of his sadness. And when he first saw the professor as a robot.

_Now I can say_

_Real words_

_I'd dedicating (it) to you_

Allen thought sadly as he noticed his favorite flower come through the door and land beside him. And he slowly got up and ran to the door as quickly as he could and opened them as he looked at the large patch of flowers in awe.

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO __**(Thank you)**_

_For giving birth to this world_

Allen thought as he stood over the patch of Lily's and walked along them thanking the professor for bringing him back into the world.

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_For days we went through together_

Allen thought as he fell to the ground onto his knees in sadness. He looked up and remembered when the professor put a flower crown of lilies on his head. And let the tears fall from his eyes in sadness.

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_For everything you gave me_

Allen thought as he remembered when he and the professor played in the patch of field together happily. He got as many lilies he could carry and brought it back to the professor's body. He did the dame routine over and over until he surrounded the professor's body with lilies.

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_I will sing forever_

Allen said as he looked back at the professor before going back to the beginning of the song.

"_I was a robot made by a lonely scientist _

_To say how it was done_

_Miracle, miracle._

_But still missing_

_One thing that can't be made_

_That is called "KOKORO" __**(Heart)**_

_A program_

_A few hundred years_

_Left all alone_

_Robot of miracle?_

_Makes a wish_

_I want to know the thing that man was,_

_Till the end of his life_

_Making for me…_

"_KOKORO" __**(Heart)**_

_Beginning to move, Miracle accelerating _

_Why do my tears don't stop…_

_Why am I shaking? Why is my heart beat accelerating?_

_Is this what I hoped for..."KOKORO"? _

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, MYSTERY_

_I now know how be (feel) happy_

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, MYSTERY_

_I know how to be (feel) sad_

_MYSTERY, KOKORO, KOKORO, INFINITE _

_How deep and touching they are…_

_Now beginning to notice_

_The reason I was born_

_Being alone must be sad_

_Yes, that day, that time_

_In my body_

"_KOKORO" lives and is overflowing_

_Now I can say_

_Real words_

_I'd dedicating (it) to you_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO __**(Thank you)**_

_For giving birth to this world_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_For days we went through together_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_For everything you gave me_

_ARI-GA-TO, ARI-GA-TO_

_I will sing forever_

Allen sung his last note before short circuiting and dropping to the floor.

_The robot that obtained the "kokoro" kept running. He sang all of his feelings._

_But the miracle lasted only for a moment_

_The "kokoro" was far to big for him to withstand._

_At the end the machine shorted and was never to move again._

_However, at the last moment his face was still filled with a smile._

_And he really looked like, really did look like, an angel._

"Thank you. Lavi…"

**Candy:…**

**Allen: *Shocked from the angst in it and no humor***

**Lavi: *Crying***

**Choco: I think I just shed a tear…**

**Candy: Well thank you for reading till next time…**


End file.
